


Dreams' End

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: A quick snapshot of Jack and Daniel about 24 hours after they decide to get together:
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Dreams' End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my old fic files -- or trying to anyway. Dozens of unfinished stories, ideas, and stuff littered throughout my google drive, so... Anyway, I found this and thought I'd post it as is. I have no idea what season I saw this in, or what 'conversation' they had had the day before, so it's pretty much an unexplained snapshot of Jack and Daniel about 24 hours after they decide to get together:

The sex had led to another nap for the both of them, followed by deliciously messy frottage, which had then necessitated a joint shower. (The shower was necessary; sharing it was entirely Jack’s idea.) While neither of them was up for another orgasm, they did manage to outlast the hot water making out. Then Daniel had insisted on a trip to the grocery, as they would actually be on the planet for several days in a row, and he wanted food that didn’t come in a box.

The day had gone from cool to chilly, cold enough that they started a fire in the fireplace and, after a dinner of salad and sandwiches, Daniel was happily curled against Jack on the couch. He saw the beginnings of dusk streak the sky outside and smiled, thinking back to the two of them sitting here twenty-four hours earlier. So many different ways that conversation could have gone, but here they were.

Jack seemed to pick up on Daniel’s introspection and tightened an arm around him. “Hope I didn’t keep you from anything important today.”

Daniel huffed. “Well, my plans pretty much were avoiding you and stumbling around the SGC like a sleep deprived zombie.”

“Hmmm.... well, that’s out.”

“Yeah, you blew those pretty well to hell.”

“Nope. Hell blew up, remember?” Jack’s smile faded and he took a breath. “Listen, Daniel, you know this isn’t going to be a walk in the park, right?”

“What?”

“Well, I’ve been informed that I’m not the easiest guy to be in a relationship with.” Daniel warmed at the term ‘relationship.’ A relationship with Jack... that sounded nice. “...and that was excluding all the other stuff we’ve got against us.”

“DADT?” Daniel asked dryly.

“Well, yeah, in short. Plus, team dynamics, both of us giving 150% to the job -- not much left over for an us."

Daniel wiggled his toes a little further under Jack’s leg and sat for a while, the sound of the fire crackling filling the room. Jack sipped his beer and let him think.

"You know, Jack, if it were easy, I’m not sure I’d believe it was real."

Jack laughed out loud. "Well then, I am definitely your man, Daniel."


End file.
